Half Your Age
by Dracom Blade
Summary: Short Story me and they guys at work put togeather. I desided to put it down and pop it up. Comic and hateful. M for safty


(AN: I don't own the rights to Naruto or 'Half your age' - Kid Rock. That said I was working on my other story in my head at work and this song popped in and I said damn, HELL yes it's perfect. For this story Hanabi is 17 and Sakura is 27 No its not exactly but hell i dont want Naruto to look bad.)

She sighed contently against her boyfriend's chest kissing his hardened abs softly, lovingly. She was a woman that liked powerful men, after all she was born to it. Her father was the most powerful of her clan her cousin was a genius, and so she was happy when she finaly got her chance at the strongest man in town. Three months ago the pink hard bitch fucked her chance up for the last time and she pounced on the chance.

She recalled the incident. She was at the bar partying as well after the Kohona Rumble. She found the pink hard chuunin kissing some random guys, drunk off her ass. She quickly grabbed her new, current, man and brought the sober man over to show him exactly what happened. Needless to say there were massive Rasen Shuriken craters all over town not minutes later.

"Babe you ready to do this?" His deep strong tone carried down to her. Oh she was ready allright tonight was the night they revealed their relationship to everyone. Oh and the embarassment of the pink bitch. that would be the highlight of the night.

"You know it sweety, im gonna get dressed and meet you at the Karioki bar in one hour then?" She asked recluctantly climing off of her hard naked man.

"Ya" He replied kissing her lips softly as he stood up with her "And thanks for the early birthday present."

"Now now don't tell me you had enough yet? I was coming back after the party."

"Never enough with you babe."

--------

Naruto had rented the whole bar for his birthday and it was packed with all his closest friends. Tsunade the Kohona Twelve minuse Sasuke. Most of the Huuyga, Aburame, Akimichi, and Inuzuka clans Shikamaru and his father. The place was packed with people drinking and singing marrily.

The Hohona twelve looked on in dispair as Lee and Guy finished singing 'Kung Fu Fighting" When the stage Cleared Naruto hoped up before anyone else could steal his moment of glory.

"Well hello Everyone! nice to see you can make it to my party!" Everyone clapped and cheered happily at the man on stage. "Well as you all know i broke up with Sakura about three months ago..." All the woman swooned and most of the men cheered except Lee of course choosing to stay silent being Sakura had choosen to latch on to him after Naruto. "BUT..." he sounded over the croud of people "But, I dedicate this next song to her to show even though i ripped up half of Kohona theres no hard feelings!"

A young woman over by the Kareoke machine flipped the switch and a the music started.

_"Hey now darlin', you thought it was all fun and games  
Runnin' 'round, telling everyone why we're not together  
I guess you just had to feel important  
And I'm sure you thought I was just gonna sit back and take it on the chin  
But honey, I'm a songwriter  
And that darling is where you end and this song begins"_

The croud cheered knowing what was coming the pink woman tried to make it for the door but the croud was packed to tight and she had no choice but to stand in front of the stage as the man she fucked over crushed her.

He grinned all the wider at the pink girl as Lee terned his head pretending this 'Un-youthful display' wasn't acctually happening.

_"I found someone new who treats me better  
She don't bitch about things we ain't got  
When I sing this tune it don't upset her  
She's half your age and twice as hot"_

Everyone Shouted their crys of 'way to go' 'you deserve it' and 'tap it for me' Naruto leapt up on top of Sakura's table kicking her beer into her lap before leaning in and continuing on._  
_  
_"Oh she wakes up every morning and she folds my clothes  
Doesn't care about the strippers dancing at my shows  
She knows that I love her so I just wanted you to know  
_  
_I found someone new who treats me better  
She don't bitch about things we ain't got  
When I sing this tune it don't upset her  
She's half your age and twice as hot  
_

_yeehaw! yeah!.." _Naruto backflipped back onto stage and Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, ran out onto stage and lept into Naruto's arms kissing him passionately infront of the whole congrigation. Everyone cheered loudly for the couple, hooting and hollering praise to the two. Naruto spun them around holding his petite woman in his arms.

Hiashi had fainted, Hinata was blinking dumbly, and Neji was shocked.

"Everyone, This is my new girlfriend Hanabi meet, greet, and keep your hands off!" he shouted into the mic. Hanabi kissed him once more before they both broke out into song.

_"I found someone new who treats me better  
She don't bitch about things we ain't got  
When I sing this tune it don't upset her  
She's half your age and twice as hot  
_  
_Oh she don't start trouble cuz she dont need drama  
She likes it in the mornin' and she loves my momma  
I'm her big poppa an she's my little rock n roll"_

"Come on everyone sing it with us!" called Hanabi grinning ear to ear as the pink skank broke down into tears. Her boyfriend had surprizingly stopped ignoring the whole event and was acuualy begining to sing along with everyone else._  
_  
_**"I found someone new who treats me better  
She don't bitch about things we ain't got  
When I sing this tune it don't upset her  
She's half your age and twice as hot"  
**_

_"She's half your age and twice as hot" _Naruto Sang out before turning to Hanabi_  
"Im half your age and twice as hot bitch" _The spirited young woman finished kissing the man she had fallin in love with. Yes she though this was a great day for her, her lover, and the village. But then again it was a really, really bad day for a pink haired bitch.

(AN: yes its short but i loved this sooooo much *dances* anyway she asked for it. Thank my crew at work for the idea. I took my radio in and played this song and they all came up with this idea. peace out everyone.)


End file.
